Alternate universe
by cmccammon1
Summary: A year after Jasper dissapears he returns home however there is something that is off about him. Bella and the family are all puzzeled by how he acts now. Once sweet and kind he has become harsh and cruel. Determined to find answers Bella finds herself sucked into an alternate universe. She realizes she is not only in a race to save Jasper but her own life as well.
1. Jasper goes missing

A/N- this idea came to me in a dream rhat is why I did not put up a poll for my next story. It is a unique idea and I hope everyone likes it. I am going to try this story in the first person as well I liked how the last chapter in My Soldier turned out. Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I just like to put my own spin on things. Please read and review if you can and as always enjoy.

Bella

I could not believe it my husband was gone, how I have no idea because we can hold our breath indefinitely. But the last time I saw him he was sinking beneath the waves when he did not come back up I started to worry the worry became panic when the minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. I knew I had to get home to our daughter and the others were waiting for our return so with one last look at the spot where I last saw Jasper. With a heavy heart I turned the boat I was in towards home.

When I walked into the house the first person I saw was my daughter our sweet Renesme closely followed by Jacob her husband. With a puzzeled expression on her face Nessie asked "where is dad I thought he would be here."

"Why don't we go into the living room so I can tell everyone at once." I did not want to tell everyone this twice. As we walked into the living room everyone was already there.

Before anyone could ask I started on my tale. "As you all know Jasper and I took our boat for a boat trip for our 100th anniversary. While on the sea the boat had engine failure and no matter what he tried Jazz could not get the engine to start. We decided to get in our life boat and come back home to pick Rose up and see if ahe could figure out what was wrong with the engine. I don't exactly know how it happened but one second Jasper was in the boat with me and the next he was in the water. I thought he just fallen in and would get right back in the boat but the next thing I know he is being pulled under the waves it was almost like something had ahold of him and was dragging him down. He fought like mad the entire time, I thought he would come back up. I waited for four days before I came home."

While I told my story I knew everyone was in shock. Nessie started crying and by the looks of things if Esme, Rose, Alice and Edwards wife Bree could be crying they all on would be. I just wanted to run to Jasper's and my room and sink into oblivion. How am I supposed to live without my other half.

Esme came and pulled me into a hug, "I am so sorry Bella." I nodded my head I could not speak through the lump in my throat. I was passed one by one through each member of the family each saying how sorry they were. I wanted to shout that's not going to bring my Jasper back. I needed to hunt so without any notice to anyone I took off out of the house.

One year later

Emmett

It has been a year since Jazz went missing we all went back to the area that he had gone under numerous times trying to find out where he had gone. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice's husband Felix, and I had dived into the water where he went under. No matter how hard we looked we could not find him it was as if he had dissapeared off the face of the earth. Today Bella had gone back alone to mourn her loss. I have no idea how she has survived I know if it were Rosie I would be a horrible mess.

Bella

My Jasper had been taken from me a year ago I still hope he will appear again as suddenly as he dissapeared but it has not happened yet. As I am sitting here gazing into the spot he had sunk from my sight I think back to the first day I had met him.

Flasback

I was the new girl at Forks high, the daughter of Police Chief Swan, and on top of everything the biggest clutz in the world. I walked into my very first class that day hoping that I could sink into the floor as every eye turned to me. Blushing feircly I quickly handed the teacher the paper he had to sign, as soon as he signed it I moved rarher quickly to the only seat available. As I was going to sit down I tripped landing right in the lap of the boy seated directly to my right. "I am so..." I could not go any further I was lost in his gaze. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.

They were a perfect almond shape framed by thick long lashes that every girl would gladly kill for, but the most amazing thing about them were the color they were a deep golden color. "It's ok Darlin no harm no foul."

Before I knew what had happened he stood up lifting me as if I weighed nothing at all and deposited me in my own desk. Right before he turned to go back to his own desk he winked at me and whispered "you can fall on me anytime Darlin I don't mind a pretty lady such as yourself in my lap."

End of flashback

I wish he was here with me I ache for him so much. Everyone wonders how I make it from day to day without going crazy. However no one knows the extent of our mating, we are unlike any mated pair out there because we can feel if the other one has been hurt. I remember when we figured it out was actually when I was still human in fact it happened the day we met. I had been walking to my truck when out of nowhere a ball hit me in the head. Jasper was standing not 20 feet away and as soon as the ball hit me, him and I both grabbed our heads at the same moment. I did not find out until much later what his brother Edward had witnessed that day.

When we started dating and I would hurt myself he could feel it every single time. We thought it would fade when he turned me into a vampire however it just got stronger. I knew he was not dead because I could still feel him I knew any time he was in either physical or emotional pain. All I want to do is find a way to be with him.

As I am sitting looking into the water I see some sort of fish or creature in the deep, as it starts to get closer I see it is not a fish or a creature but what looked to be my Jasper rising from the deep. I could not help it I leapt into the water to meet him. As his head broke the surface he immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed me with all of the passion I had missed in this last year. As I am kissing him though I have an odd feeling. He looks like my Jasper and feels like my Jasper he kisses like my Jasper but there is something off about him ahd I can't put my finger on it.


	2. Whats wrong with Jasper

A/N- I am happy at the response I have already gotten for this story. I promise that if you stick with me on this journey it will be worth it. Now I know I started at the 100th anniversary of Jasper and Bella however I promise there will be quite a few flashbacks in wich I will put the story of how the fell in love. If you want to work at guessing where Jasper has been you can. Now without further ado chapter 2. Please read review if you can and as always enjoy.

Bella

Jasper is home Jasper is home kept playing over and over in my head. He still has not spoken to me though as we drove back home. After he kissed me he went into some sort of shut down mode that scared me because I could not feel his emotions at all. At the dock I actually had to help him out of the boat it was if all his strength was gone. After we got into the car I turned to him and said. "I don't know where you went or where you have been this past year but please if you shut down on me I think that would be worse than what I have been through in this last year. I love you and hope you can feel my love."

I could feel his eyes on me the entire drive home and to my surprise I felt a blast of anger unlike anything I had ever felt from him. I was shaken by the anger however I did not let him know that.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway Jasper bolted out of the car and jumped to our balcony. Thank goodness it was open because he would have busted the doors getting in. I took a breath before I went in to the house. As soon as I step inside the house I am bombarded with queations.

"Was that Jasper?"

"How did you find him?"

"Why didn't he come in with you to see us?"

"Where has he been all this time?"

"Are you ok you look more pale than usual?"

When they all stopped I finally was able to tell them what happened. As I filled them in I heard loud snarls coming from my beedroom and blasts of anger rolling throughout tje house. Renesme was the first one to speak. "Mom, dad is so angry I dont don't want you anywhere near him." As soon as the words left her mouth we heard a loud crash as something was smashed against the wall.

"Bella get up here now!"

"No Bella, Nessie is right he is to dangerous right now." Emmett tried. A couple more of them tried to stop me but each time they would try to stop me we could hear more destruction from my room.

"Bella if you don't get yourself up here in five seconds I will come and get you and anyone who tries to stop me will die!"

With that I raced up the stairs and went in my room. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. My clothes were everywhere a good portion of them in shreds, my dresser was nothing more than a pile of wood and broken gla. ss. The bed in which we had created our daughter and it was the same bed Jasper had turned me in. It was the bed we had speng last 100 years in was torn to bits the pillows were nothing but feathers. I turned to find my husband stalking behind me and without warning the next thing I know I am on the other side of the room. I was so shoked by the that he had hit me that it took a few seconds for me to react. Next thing I knew however he was on me his hands around my throat I knew if I did nothing he would kill me he was crushing my neck. So bringing my knee up I made contact with his groin. That made him stop long enough to where I could wiggle out from under him.

"Jazz please stop I love you please come back to me I need you." I pleaded.

"Bella your Jazz is weak he is not here and he won't be enough here."

"What do you mean my Jazz is not here you are standing in feont of me?"

"I am not him I look exactly like him I have his memories but I am not him he is pathetic and weak and he will die just like you are going to."

The entire time he was talking I had inched myself closer to the window as soon as he started to lunge at me again I launched myself out the window. Edward had held the fastest runner title in the house until I came along I could outrun even him. As I raced I frantically thought where should I go I had to protect my family reaching into my pocket I grabbed my phone. They answered on the first ring.

"Bella are you ok where did you go?" Carlisle asked.

"I am fine however I might be gone for sometime I am going to see if I can find Jazz." I knew they had heard the confrontation upstairs so they knew what I was talking about.

"Please be careful and remember we love you both."

"Thanks dad I love all of you too."

I hung up and stuffed the phone back in my pocket I did not know if I would see any of them again but I had to find Jasper. I knew what he said was true because when he hit me he had no reaction. Than when I kneed him in the groin I could barely feel it. I needed to figure out what was going on with him this whole thing baffled me how could he look so much like my Jasper and not be my Jasper.

Flasback

The first day of school turned from bad to good in that first hour. As soon as class was over he not only picked up his books but mine as well and than offered me his arm.

"May I escort you to your next class?"

"Yes you may. I am Bella."

"Jasper, pleased to meet you dear Bella. Now darlin where is your next class I have English."

I quickly looked at my schedule delighted to find out that my next class was also English. "I have English as well."

"Wonderful."

The day went by in a blur he was in every one of my classes and he did the same thing he would pick up my books along with his and offer me his arm. We walked into the lunch room this way and I swear everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I saw shock, anger, and envy from most of the girls. And the boys all looked flabbergasted. "Why are they all staring?" I asked. " I felt his lips at my ear as he whispered. "I will explain everything to you in a bit lets just say I am extremely picky with who I associate with. All of the girls here have tried to get my attention but I was waiting for you so I did not pay any attention to any of them."

End of flashback

Bella

If I could cry I would he had swept me off my feet. I found out later why he said he was waiting on me of course we were mates and because of the pull I felt towards him I found myself very much in love with fairly quickly.

With this final thought I pitched myself in the water racing towards the spot my Jasper had dissapeared from.


	3. My Jasper

A/N Hi again I am so very sorry with how long it has taken me to update this story. I suffered a bit of writers block and when I was finally ready to start writing again my grandmother passed away. That was a little over a year ago and well during the mourning process I just had no gumption to write. I hope you all understand and I will not take a long absence like this again.

Now last time I left off with Bella heading to the spot where Jasper sank. I am going to have this chapter be a full flashback to show the comparison between Bella's Jasper and Evil Jasper plus I really want to draw the suspense out about where the real Jasper is just a tad longer. Please read review and as always enjoy.

Flashback

Jasper

I knew today would be the day I would finally meet her. Alice had seen her and I could not believe it was finally here after centuries of waiting you would think I would be a bit more patient but as the time got closer the more antsy I became. I love that my sister can see the future because that meant I could make sure I didn't have to leave her side all day long. I arrived at school early because I could tell I was projecting (I couldn't help it) and it was putting everyone on edge.

The time finally came and I knew in just a few moments I would see her and see her I did. She pulled into the parking lot in a beat up looking old red truck. When it backfired she jumped a foot in the air and quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. Of course everyone was and she turned bright red hid her face and got inside as quickly as possible. I was speechless the girl I had just seen I had seen thousands of time in the sketch Alice had drawn for me but that was just a minuscule reflection of this gorgeous creature that was destined to be mine. Her hair was full and wavy a beautiful brown that had highlights of blonde and a deep auburn. Her perfect porcelain skin would make even Rose jealous her eyes were a deep brown with green and gold flecks in them. Her mouth nice and full I couldn't wait to kiss those lips to feel her mouth moving with mine. All her beautiful features set in a perfect heart shaped face. I took all of this in as I watched her walk inside. I couldn't wait for our first class to start I had to get there before her otherwise she will fall into an empty chair and I would really hate that.

As I am finally sitting in my desk I see her come in and I catch her scent and if her beautiful face and body hadn't had me in a frenzy already her scent would have. It took all of my strength to not grab her and hold her to me to kiss her and never let her go when she fell into my lap. Her scent filling me was like nothing I had ever smelled before she smelled of home not Carlisle and Esme's home but that if my childhood. Like cinnamon cookies, apples, spiced rum cherry blossoms that graced my mothers cherry trees, and wild roses. She was perfect and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with this amazing creature.

After depositing her at her desk I couldn't take my eyes off of her all through class I watched her. The way she would concentrate, how she held her shoulders, the way her eyes lit up when she knew the answer. I needed to touch her again so as soon as the bell rang I quickly grabbed my books and hers and held my arm out to her. Already knowing the answer I asked where her next class was telling her I had English and if I could escort her. She said I could and was excited when her class was English as well. As we walked we talked.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's nice I just hate being stared at. Plus it also doesn't help that I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over thin air. By the way I am sorry again for falling on you today."

"It's really no big deal as I said I don't mind a beautiful girl in my lap in the slightest. Feel free to fall on me anytime."

With that she blushed just as we entered English. The day went by way to quickly for my taste however it was so fun walking into the lunchroom with everyone staring. Poor Bella was embarrassed while everyone else was either jealous or almost downright hostile the girls at least while the boys could care less. I on the other hand wanted to shout for joy from the rooftops that Bella Swan was mine. I quickly grabbed our lunch trays and led her to the table I sat at with my siblings. I had made everyone promise not to frighten Bella or make any jokes at my expense. Of course with Emmett you have to always be on guard. Alice was the bravest and had Bella chatting away in no time flat.

"My goodness Bella who does your hair?"

"I do, why?"

"Because you look like you just stepped out of a magazine."

"She would know she reads them enough." Rose interjects.

"Well at least I am into something a female should like what kinds of things do you like Rose it's certainly not fashion. Why oh why would you waste your beauty working on cars."

"Because cars are amazing pieces of machinery that when you put the effort in you get a beautiful reward."

"Tell that to my truck, it ain't beautiful and it ain't a reward."

Emmett burst out laughing at Bella's remark, soon the rest of the table had joined in. Emmett grabbed Bella and spun her around to which Bella burst out laughing as well.

"This ones a keeper Jazz so don't mess things up."

He winked at me as he set her down. The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I had to say goodbye to Bella (not without getting her phone number) after we said goodbye I got hit in the head very hard. I grabbed the back of my head as a headache quickly formed in the spot I was hit. I quickly looked around for who had hit me but no one was near me other than Edward who I had just been talking too.

"Was that Emmett that threw that?" I asked.

"Never have I seen anything like that." Edward said shaking his head.

He then explained that Bella had been hit in the head by a flying ball and at the same moment when nothing had hit me we reached for our heads at the same exact moment.

"How is this possible." I asked

"I don't know but let's go see if Carlisle has any answers for us."

With that we head home. The excitement I had been experiencing all day did not go away I had at last met my mate and couldn't wait until the day she would be by my side for all eternity.

A/N I hope this was worth the wait again I am sorry for the long absence but I feel I had a legitimate reason for the break. I enjoy writing and won't take anymore long breaks like that without a warning. Well I hope everyone enjoys how Bella and Jasper met through his eyes.


End file.
